Heartbeat
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: Henry has a nightmare and Regina comforts him. "No matter what, she'd have her son and that was enough. It would always be enough."


**Author's Note: Hello beautiful fandom! I wrote this after watching_ The Millers Daughter_ because 1) Cora's death was agonizing to watch and Regina's reaction literally killed me. AND 2) I've been so sad for my baby and I needed something to cheer me up and hopefully you guys as well. I'm thinking of turning this into a series of one-shots about Henry/Regina moments in the past but for now, it's just a silly one-shot. Hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review, dearies!**

* * *

**Heartbeat**

The powerful rays of the summer sun had died down and the darkness of the night took over. The digital clock that sat on the mayor's bedside table read 7:25 PM. The mansion on Mifflin street was silent until the faint sounds of someone yelling invaded the impeccable home. Regina Mills put her notebook down then got up to go check on her adopted, seven-year old son. The little boys nightmares had become frequent and that worried the mother immensely. Although her strong facade didn't dare to show it, she was afraid something was terribly wrong with her child.

_Her_ baby boy.

Entering the room in a careful manner, Regina shut the door behind her then approached the small boy's bed. He was thrashing about violently while shouting nonsensical things. Watching with concerned eyes, Regina bent over to place a soothing hand on her son, making her presence known before speaking.

"Henry? Shhh, it's okay. You're okay. Mommy's here." She whispered, her endearing voice firm, yet smooth. The boy paused, letting her light touch calm him down as the sweat on his pale face glistened. He slowly began to open his eyes and immediately felt relieved at the sight of his mother.

"See, you're fine my dear boy. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Come."

Henry sat up and climbed onto Regina's lap, resting his head against her chest that was covered by purple silk. The mayor got into a comfortable position on the twin sized bed then held her son tightly.

"It was scary... the monsters. There was so many of them." The seven-year old admitted, listening to the beat of his mother's heart. It was a funny sound and sounded a bit off.

Almost as if it was a broken record.

The young boy couldn't quite explain it and the more he heard it, the more he wanted to know why.

"Well, they're gone now. Even if they came back, they won't hurt you. I promise."

"I know, you always come to save me."

"That's right. It's only because I-"

"You love me. I know mommy."

Regina smiled then planted a kiss on the small child's forehead.

A beat of silence passed between them until Henry decided to speak.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does your heart do that?"

"Do what, dear?"

"It... it sounds broken." Henry said. Regina's face faltered at the question but quickly recovered when her son looked up at her.

"I-" She stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Mom?"

"It is broken..."

"Oh." Henry said sadly, looking back down at his fingers. To his surprise, Regina raised his head with a single hand then offered him one of her best smiles. A smile she only gave to him and no one else.

"But it's healing, my love. At an awfully slow pace but... it's healing."

The little boy's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree as he returned Regina's smile from seconds ago.

"Really? How? How did it even break?" His voice was rich with curiosity and wonder.

The woman of authority couldn't help but chuckle at her son's innocence and oblivion to what he was saying. She caressed his smooth face gently before continuing.

"That a whole other story, Henry, but, I _can_ tell you what's healing it."

"What is it?"

Regina smiled once more before answering him.

"You."

The confession was painfully honest, the crack in Regina's armor showing. She meant it with every ruptured beat of her heart and thanked the heavens everyday for giving her such a blessing that she could hold, protect, and love. A blessing she knew she didn't deserve, thanks to her horrid past.

No matter what, she'd have her son and that was enough.

It would _always_ be enough.

Henry, feeling a sense of childish pride, reached up to put his small hand on his mother's face. The action was enough to warm Regina's heart completely and the world around her became distant.

Unimportant.

Every worry and care dissolved into thin air as she let her weary eyes shut for that brief moment, wishing it would last forever.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Henry. Always."

The child sighed contently as he laid against Regina's chest once more, listening to her broken, but healing heartbeat.

**_The End_**


End file.
